


A Chocolate Orange

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [18]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Comedy, Gen, Holidays, One Shot, Short, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellaluna tries to break a chocolate orange, with mixed results</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chocolate Orange

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually inspired to write this, after trying a chocolate orange I bought at Bed, Bath, and Beyond. They are GOOD! A shame they're only available during Christmas.

It was a cold December afternoon when Bellaluna was sitting at the kitchen table at the academy, holding a chocolate orange.

Then Scott walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water when he noticed Bellaluna.

"Hey Bells, what's that?"

"One of those chocolate orange things, I got it when I was holiday shopping."

"I heard of those, you're suppose to whack those on the table; right? I love those."

"Yep, but I wanna make sure I don't do it too gently that it does nothing. But at the same time, I don't want to smash it to bits."

"Wait, I gotta get the camera for this."

Scott then grabbed his camera phone from his hoodie pocket, and pointed the camera towards Bellaluna.

"I got it, I'll use my forehead to break it."

"Are you sure, that's a good idea, Bells?"

"Don't worry, I have a head of steel."

Bellaluna then placed the chocolate on the table, and moved her head as far as she could.

But unfortunatly, Bellaluna missed and slammed her face right on the table.

"ow."

Scott soon started laughing uncontrollably, as Bellaluna was rubbing her forehead in pain.

"Are you okay Bellaluna?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll just try again."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, what's the worst that can happen?"

Bellaluna then concentrated a little harder, and moved her head backwards again.

Then she missed both the chocolate orange again, and also the table; and ended up falling on the floor.

"Bellaluna, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm gonna try it one more time."

"Seriously again, after what happened the last two times."

"Okay at this point, it's statistically impossible for me to mess up; three times in a row."

"Okay then."

This time Bellaluna focused one hundred percent on getting it right.

"One... two... THREE!"

Bellaluna then moved her entire head on the chocolate orange, and finally successfully hit it.

"I FINALLY GOT IT, HUZZAH!"

"You know for someone who's known as a scientific breakthrough, you can be an idiot at times."

"Well I finally did it, so I win."

Soon Bellaluna and Scott just chatted while snacking on the chocolate orange.


End file.
